


Library Candles

by a garden snail (snalemail)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Male Byleth - Freeform, Mild Smut, Minor Angst, Post-Time Skip, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snalemail/pseuds/a%20garden%20snail
Summary: Seteth finds Byleth working late in the library.





	Library Candles

The night was cold as Seteth made his usual rounds around the monastery's emptied corridors. He shoved his hands deeper into his robe’s pockets, trying to save some warmth, while he made his way back to the offices of the second floor. All of Garreg Mach’s students had found their way back to the rooms -- nothing out of the ordinary to later report for Lady Rhea. Despite it becoming his nighttime task, he found it peaceful. The ordinary bustle of the grounds would sometimes give him a headache.

Seteth closed the door, and the cold, behind him and ascended the stairs. At the top, there was a shadow of flickering light. Confused as to who it could be, he reached the top and noticed someone had lit a few candles in the library. There was also a shadow moving around in the room. He practiced caution as he approached, silent steps and a readiness to attack an intruder.

Seteth peered inside, only to find Byleth sitting at one of the tables working. He had several books scattered across the desk, hunched over lost inside the text. There were papers with scrawlings he couldn’t make out from his point of view. Nonetheless, the library was supposed to be closed.

He stepped inside and spoke, “Ah, hello, Professor.” Without turning from his chair, Byleth lazily waved, “Good evening, Seteth.” His voice was warm and sleepy. 

“You do realize it’s night?”

Seteth watched Byleth’s head look up from his papers and then turn to face him. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the warmth of the surrounding candles. Byleth pushed away some of his hair and sat up straighter.

“No, I did not. The library has no windows.” 

“A fair point,” Seteth grinned. 

There was silence for a few moments, and Byleth turned back to the table. Seteth wanted to stay here. To be with him. Thinking of ways to justify it, Byleth spoke first. 

“Care to join?” He pushed out the chair in front of him with his foot. With cool restraint, he replied, “Sure. I’m not quite ready to turn in yet.”

He took his seat adjacent from Byleth. Clearly now, Seteth saw that he was working on his lesson plans. There were sketches of battle maneuvers, graded papers, and to-do lists scattered around. 

“It seems like you’re playing catch-up with your work. Have you been busy of late?”

Byleth continued working. “Yes, it seems the war is a bigger nuisance than I thought. And, well, my five years of absence.” He looked up and grinned at Seteth. The candles flickered in his dark green eyes. 

“I’m more than happy to assist you and your students--” he stopped himself and laughed. “How can I call them students? They are much more like leaders of armies and nations. You’ve done well in training them, Professor.” 

Byleth sat his quill down and sat back in his chair. “You know,” he crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m quite proud of them, really. They’ve grown into exceptional people. It’s an honor to continue teaching them.”

“Oh, quite. You are able to see them grow and succeed into the people you hoped for them to achieve.”

“Do you believe I’ve also achieve that, Seteth? Becoming who I am meant to be?”

It took him by surprise. He adjusted himself in his seat and looked around at the bookshelves, buying some time.

“Well, I believe you have achieved a number of successes.” He paused, and Byleth waited.

“But, I believe you will become what the goddess hopes for you to be when the war is over.”

Byleth sighed.

“Seteth, I didn’t ask what the goddess thinks.” He leaned forward. “I asked what you thought.” Byleth’s eyes pierced through Seteth. 

“Professor, you know I admire you in many ways. During your first year here, we grew quite close. It was a shame your slumber lasted for those five years.” 

It was a brief moment, but Seteth saw Byleth defeated. But, he still smiled. “Yes, of course. I’m sorry for pressing. I aim to be the best that I can, always.” 

He stood from his chair and packed up his work. Seteth stood as well, defeated by his own response. There was a chance, and he missed. 

Byleth finished packing in the silence. “I’ll be taking my leave. Have a good night, Seteth.”

“Goodnight, Professor.” 

He watched him turn and walk away. 

“Wait. Let me accompany you.”

Byleth stopped at the door. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” 

He blew out the candles of the library and joined him at the door. 

_____________

The corridor was lit by the moonlight pouring through the windows. They were quiet as they walked.

Byleth approached his room and turned back to Seteth with a meek smile. 

“Have a good night.” 

Conflicted, he moved closer to Seteth and briefly reached out his hand to his, but he hesitated. Realizing his mistake, he turned to face the door and look for his room key in his robes. Seteth’s heart dropped to his stomach. He quickly placed his hand on Byleth’s shoulder.

“Professor.”

Byleth turned, looking up at him. He was blushing that was full of nerves. Seteth’s chest tightened as he dropped his hand near his. Their hands, finger by finger, brushed against one another until Seteth gently took his hand in his. 

“Seteth,” Byleth whispered softly.

“I...I don’t want you to go yet,” Seteth whispered back. Byleth reached his hand and touched his face. Quiety, he replied, “Then, please. Don’t leave.” 

Without one more moment lost, Seteth kissed him. Their bodies felt like lightning struck them. Byleth’s book bag slipped from his shoulders and fell to the floor. But, neither noticed. 

They didn’t pull away from each other. Moments passed until they came back up for air. Breathless, they rested their foreheads together.

“Byleth, might we go inside?”

He shifted his head down to look at him, his cheeks still flushed. Realizing where they were, Byleth smiled and quietly laughed. He unlocked the door and opened it. Wrapping his arms around Seteth’s neck, he began kissing and leading him inside. Seteth grabbed for the door, shutting and latching it close behind them.

They kissed slowly, at first, but it grew in intensity as they explored every inch of the other. Clothes started to be unbuttoned, ties undone, until a pile of clothes formed on the floor. 

Moving some of the clothes out of the way, Seteth approached Byleth. 

“Are you...OK with this?” Seteth nervously asked, running his fingers through Byleth’s hair.

Byleth rested his hands on Seteth’s bare hips. “Yes. If you are, as well?”

Seteth could barely speak. Byleth’s touch on his skin sent another jolt of lightning through his body. 

“Yes.” He could only utter in return.

Seteth seemed frozen in place. 

“Is something the matter?” Byleth moved in closer, everything touching.

Another jolt. This time it felt like he was buzzing. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “I’m not, how should I put this, familiar with...this.”

Byleth smiled. 

“Neither am I.”

This made Seteth smile. Their nerves calmed as the hum of their bodies took them away into the night.

__________

As they finished, Byleth rested his head back on Seteth’s chest. They both shivered, and Seteth pulled the bed sheets back over them. He continued to hold onto Byleth, who was lying on top of him. For a while, he played with his hair as he stared at the ceiling, taking in everything that had happened. 

“Byleth?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think you would...see me again?”

Byleth made his way out of the bed and started reaching for clothes. 

“Are you asking me out?”

Seteth joined.

“Yes, I am.” 

Byleth smiled as he put on a lounging robe. “I would love to.”

He leaned over and kissed him. Seteth blushed, finishing securing the last clasp of his cape. 

“My students are going to love this,” he sighed. 

“Not as much as Lady Rhea and Flayn.” Seteth reached the door.

“Shall we meet for dinner later? I can’t promise students won’t eavesdrop.” 

He took Byleth’s hand and kissed it. “It’d be an honor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I’ll add more to this one day, but I hope you enjoy xx


End file.
